A Strange Occurance
by ashley678
Summary: Draco has a secret
1. Default Chapter

"Stop being such a Scaredy cat, you stupid git." Draco sneered. "Its not like were gunna get caught." Goyle dropped his head in shame. "Sorry." He said with sad eyes. "It's simple all we have to do is sneak in there, stupefy weasel and potty, take the cloak and a hair off their disgusting heads, and leave. They'll never know what hit them." Goyle nodded silently. Why did Draco even want to make that stupid polyjuice potion? He still didn't even know the reason behind all of this. But he silently followed behind the head boy. They snuck through the halls as quietly as possible to avoid confrontation from any prefect that might be patrolling the halls looking for suspicious activities. Draco quickly stopped in his tracks. "Voices." He whispered. "Quick! Hide!" They hid be hind a giant Gryffindor lion statuette.  
"So Harry," they heard a Gryffindor girl say. "Who are you taking to the welcoming ball?" She said flirtatiously. "Oh I dunno, maybe Hermione I suppose. Why?" "Oh no reason." she said in a saddened tone. "PASSWORD." They heard the fat lady sing. "Wolf eyes." Harry said as the fat lady moved aside.  
"Wolf eyes?" Draco sneered. "What kind of idiot would use wolf eyes as their password?" He rolled his eyes and looked at his accomplice. But Goyle's eyes were aimed in another direction.  
"Bloody hell Mione'. It's only our first day back at Hogwarts. Cant you ever just kick back and relax? Does your nose always have to be in a book? How do you see where you're going?" Said a bewildered Ron. "For your information my nose is not always in a book. I am just brushing up on my potions knowledge. Snape always has something against me, and this year I want to be prepared." She said not bothering to take her eyes off of the book in front of her. "But Mione' you've been prepared for the last 6 years. He just doesn't like you. You've got to face the facts." Ron said with mild sympathy. "Oh come off it Ron." "Its my last year at Hogwarts, I'm head girl and I just want to be prepared, okay?" " Sure Hermione whatever you say." Ron rolled his eyes and walked ahead of her into the Gryffindor commons.  
Hermione decided to head to her own commons room so she wouldn't be distracted. She took a left turn, and headed towards the commons she shared with the head boy... Draco Malfoy. Hopefully that horrible excuse for a wizard isn't in there. She thought quietly. As she was walking she heard someone whisper, "Shut up you idiot. She's coming." Hermione looked around and didn't see anyone. "Who's there?" She asked bravely. "I heard you whispering." She waited and when she didn't receive a reply she spoke again. "I know you're in here and when I catch you I am taking fifty points from your house for spying." Goyle felt a shove and landed on the ground in front of Hermione. "Ouch!" He screamed. He looked back to where he received the shove and saw Draco glaring at him with his finger over his mouth silently warning him not to say anything stupid, or tell her that he was back there also. Goyle turned back to Hermione. "Do you want to give me an explanation as to why you were behind that statue Goyle?" Hermione said with a strict look on her face. "Well ummmm. I was hiding." He said with a puppy dog expression. "What from?" Hermione eyed him suspiciously. "I was hiding from Malfoy. He said he was going to beat me bloody if he heard Harry potters name mentioned one more time. And you know.. I didn't mean to, really, it just slipped. I just thought that he wouldn't look for me up here. Oh Hermione, please don't take points away from my house. I could only imagine how much everyone would hate me if I got points docked on the first day." He begged. Hermione's look softened. "Fine. But this is the last time okay? No more exceptions. Oh.. And Goyle, did you want me to talk to Malfoy for you?" Hermione said with sympathy. "No it's okay. I don't want you to go through the trouble. But thanks anyway Hermione. Ill be heading for bed now. Goodbye." He said as he rounded the corner and walked down the stairs.  
When Hermione had passed and the coast was clear, Draco climbed out from behind the statue and headed towards the Slytherin commons.  
When Hermione finally got to her commons, she lit up the fireplace with her wand and sat down on the couch. The couch was dressed in Gryffindor colors and made from the finest material in the wizarding world. It reminded Hermione of the muggle material chaniel. The room was decorated with beautiful furniture all dressed in Slytherin and Gryffindor colors half Slytherin and half Gryffindor with a fireplace and big picture window in the center. The only problem was that she had to share it with that slimy arrogant bastard. Draco Malfoy. 


	2. chapter 2

Draco walked into the Slytherin commons with a threatening scowl. "What are you on about Malfoy?" Goyle asked as he ate a spoonful of pudding. "What do you think I'm on about? You big ugly oaf. You almost screwed up our plan. You're lucky that we got their bloody password. Draco said with an angry glare. "Next time you get that close to screwing up my plan, you will be stuck in the hospital wing for a week." He said as he slammed the door in Goyle's face. "Its time for some peace." He said to himself as he headed towards the heads commons room.   
  
When Draco was finally in the commons, he went to sit on the couch in front of the fire. But when he got there, he noticed that Hermione had fallen asleep while reading her potions book. "Oh how sweet, the little bookworm is sleeping." He said sarcastically. He pulled his wand from his robes and poked her in the arm. Wake up "mudblood." He said. Hermione's eyes fluttered open and looked into his gorgeous silver ones. She couldn't help but stare into his eyes. They were so intense. They seemed to take on a softer glow and she was sure that she had only seen him look at her like that one other time. It was the last time she had seen him since her first day back at Hogwarts." I was wondering..." He said with hesitation. She was staring at him and he couldn't find the words. He quickly drew his gaze away from her. "I was wondering, since you were sleeping, if you could possibly go up to your dorm. Because I have a lot to get done before lights out." He said. His eyes wondered over her body and landed back on her eyes. Hermione slowly got up and made her way to the stairs. She turned around to give him on last look and to her surprise he was looking back at her. He once again had to draw his gaze away from hers. "Why is she looking at me like that?" He thought. Then his eyes took on their normal coldness and he said "Goodnight mudblood." With a smirk and turned towards the fire. Hermione slammed the door to her dorm and made her way to her closet. She took off her robes and neatly folded her clothes from the day and put them in her dirty clothes hamper. Then she took out a blue satin nightdress. It had a low neckline, and came down to about her mid-thigh, and slipped it on over her head.   
  
In the summer between her 6th and 7th year at Hogwarts, Hermione decided that it was time for a change. She wanted to come back to her last year, not as plain old boring, Hermione Granger, but as beautiful head girl with style, Hermione Granger. She dyed her hair a shade of darker brown and put on a straightening spell that she had read in a book. She had also gone clothes shopping and bought some clothes that flattered her figure, as well as some make up to accentuate her features. Overall, she was very pleased with the outcome of her new look. She almost looked like an entirely different person. And the reaction from Ron and Harry that she got, which was open mouthed stares, showed her how much she really had changed...she loved it.  
  
Draco had been sitting on the couch, staring at the fire for almost a half an hour. He couldn't concentrate on anything but Hermione. She looked as beautiful today, as she had the last time he had seen her.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
It was the middle of summer and Draco had just received an owl from Dumbledore. It had told him to be waiting in the bookstore in Diagon Alley at 12:30, so he could explain his duties of being head boy and to get a list of things needed to begin the new school year.  
  
It was 12:15 and Draco had arrived a little early. He wandered around the bookstore for awhile, until he spotted a girl. She looked about his age and was dressed in a white mini skirt and a red spaghetti strap tank top. Her legs were long and shapely and she had a nice ass. She was reaching for a book, which was high above her head, and he could tell she was getting frustrated. He approached her and said, "Would you like some help miss?" She jumped at the sound of his voice, but turned around to thank him and gave him a smile. But as soon as the smile appeared, it vanished, and was replaced with a puzzled look. She had the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen and her hair fell perfectly around her face, framing it and making her look almost angelic. And her eyes, they were the most striking. They were so familiar. Those eyes. Where had he seen those eyes? Then realization hit him. "Oh my god. Its Granger!" He thought to himself. "Malfoy?" She said with a puzzled tone. "Oh. Huh? What?" He said snapping back to reality. "Why are you staring at me like that? Are you going to help me with this book?" She asked with that look still on her face. He grabbed the book and handed it to her. "Why do you look like you've never seen me before Granger? He asked with amusement. " I was just wondering why you were offering to help me and haven't insulted me at all yet." She said nervously. "Well, to be honest." He said. "I didn't recognize you." He looked her up and down, and stopped briefly on her chest, then looked back up into her eyes. "Oh." She said as a blush crept to her cheeks. "Well I must be going. I am meeting someone soon." She looked into his eyes as she was walking past him, and saw a softness there that she had never seen before. He stepped aside so she could pass and whispered in her ear. "You know, if I didn't know you, and we had met for the first time today, I would have asked you to lunch. You're looking good this year Granger. Too bad you're a mudblood. He said with a smirk. He had meant it is a compliment but she looked like she was going to cry. She pushed past him and ran to a chair at the opposite side of the room. Surprisingly, that comment had really had an effect on her. END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Draco snapped back from his daydream when the clock struck 10:00p.m. It was officially lights out. Time to put his plan into action. He got up from the couch, and as quietly as possible, snuck out of the head commons and into the hallway. He didn't light his wand for fear of being caught. God only knows what would happen if he got caught. When he got to the painting of the fat lady, he heard a voice say, "Ron! Be quiet before you get us caught!" Then he heard some snickers and another, "Ron! Shut up! It wasn't that funny... you're going to get us caught! " "Hmm." Draco thought. "Potter and Weasly are sneaking out too.... Well, I better get this done before all of us get caught. Just then he heard Harry say, "God damn it Ron. You're arm is sticking out!" Draco took this as his queue to stupify them. He saw Ron's arm floating around (they must be under the invisibility cloak.) and grabbed his wand out of his robes. "Stupefy!" He said with his wand pointed at the two. With that he heard a thud and ran over to finish the job. He dragged Harry and Ron over to the fat lady and said "Wolf eyes." The door opened and he carefully set them on the floor in the Gryffindor commons. He grabbed the cloak, a hair off of Harry's head, His Glasses and his robes and ran for his dorm as fast as possible.   
  
When he got back to his dorm, he took the polyjuice potion that he had started a month before coming back to Hogwarts, out of his closet, and added the last ingredient. The potion turned a dark green and he poured some into a cup and the rest into a vile for later. "Cheers." He said as he lifted the cup to his mouth and swallowed the potion. 


End file.
